


Jamir

by Rincevent



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Family, Gen, Tibet, famille - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rincevent/pseuds/Rincevent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parce que même le représentant d'Athéna devait venir de quelque part pour aller plus loin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jamir

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Jamir
> 
> Disclaimer : je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers de Saint Seiya, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles).

Le cheval trébucha sur une pierre, réveillant quelque peu l'homme qu'il portait.

\- Mmm... toi tu as besoin de t'arrêter, hein ? Ça tombe bien, moi aussi.

Les eaux calmes de la Lhüntsechu s'écoulaient en contrebas. L'homme repéra un méandre peu profond sur le bord duquel poussaient quelques saules, et y dirigea son cheval afin que celui-ci puisse s'y abreuver. Lui-même s'empressa d'aller soulager sa vessie avec bonheur. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'était pas revenu, mais il reconnut les ruines d'un ancien ermitage incendié il y a plusieurs siècles. Malgré l'interdiction de ses parents, il allait quelquefois y jouer avec les garnements du village, soit pour grimper aux murs qui s'écroulaient, soit pour s'y courir après. Une fois ils y avaient vu deux grands en train de faire ça, mais un de ses compagnons avaient pouffé de rire et les deux amants leur avaient couru après. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire à ce souvenir. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé seul, loin du Sanctuaire. Ici l'air était léger et frais, loin de la lourde chaleur grecque. Fatigué, le voyageur s'étendit derrière un arbre pour se reposer. Mais il ne se reposerait que d'un œil, les bandits infestaient tout le pays, et il n'avait pas envie de se battre pour le moment. Il sortit néanmoins l'épée de son père de son paquetage et la posa ostensiblement en travers de sa poitrine, la main sur la poignée. C'était une des seules choses que ce dernier lui avait donné, avec son chapelet et un thangka représentant la Tara blanche. Caressant le visage de démon qui constituait la garde de l'épée et le haut de son fourreau, il regarda passer les nuages. Tant d'années, tant d'événements extraordinaires, et le voilà revenu au pays car les étoiles et ses rêves le lui avaient ordonné.

Après une heure ou deux de repos, imité par son cheval ravi de reposer ses sabots, Shion décida de se remettre en route. S'il se fiait à ses souvenirs, il n'était plus très loin de Jayül Dzong, la forteresse du pays des oiseaux. Enfin, ce n'était qu'un des sens qu'on donnait au nom. On disait aussi que Jayül signifiait simplement le lieu de travail, ce qui correspondait mieux au surnom qu'on donnait localement à ses habitants : les Jamir, les "gens qui travaillent". Une autre explication encore, quoiqu'erronée sur le plan de l'orthographe, en faisaient des "gens du thé". Shion poursuivit son chemin, croisant d'antiques tombes impériales qu'on disait appartenir à l'ancienne lignée des puissants ministres du clan Gar, puis entendit des chants au loin. Certainement les femmes qui chantaient en battant les grains. Il fallait bien manger, quelles que soient les vicissitudes de l'existence. On lui avait dit la région avait été assez épargnée par les combats entre factions rivales il y a plus de vingt ans. Lui-même était né cinquante ans plus tôt, à une période extrêmement sanglante de l'histoire du Tibet, quand les Mongols Dzoungares et Qoshots se disputaient le pays avant d'être brutalement interrompus par la Chine qui dut exterminer les uns et bannir les autres. Mère lui avait raconté comment elle avait vu ses propres parents se faire massacrer et avait plongé dans la Kyichu presque gelée pour s'enfuir chez un oncle. Enfin, le karma avait fait qu'elle avait ensuite pu épouser un homme valeureux et suffisamment intelligent et fortuné pour entrer dans l'administration provinciale. Actuellement, il était apparemment arrivé au rang de gouverneur de cinquième rang, après des décennies à servir aux deux rangs inférieurs.

Une trompe retentit et il aperçut des moines arrivant en sens inverse à cheval. Les gestes qu'ils lui adressèrent étaient éloquents, aussi démonta-t-il pour se placer sur le bord du chemin, plié en deux en signe de respect. Il fut rapidement dépassé par les larbins et laissa passer le cortège qui transportait visiblement un grand-lama et un officiel chinois qui revenaient d'on ne sait où. Inauguration d'un monastère, collecte de dons, négociations à la frontière avec les pays du Sud, allez savoir. Eux ne sauraient jamais qui ils venaient de dépasser. Sans importance. Une fois tout ce petit monde passé, Shion put chevaucher tranquillement. Ici il n'était rien, il n'avait pas de terre, pas de titres, pas de paysans, et peut-être plus beaucoup de famille... Il admira les champs bien entretenus, la récolte avait l'air prometteuse, et savoura des airs enjoués qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis son enfance. Il lui fallut cependant encore deux heures pour rejoindre la propriété familiale. Il s'était présenté au dzong, mais le secrétaire gérant l'endroit, quand il avait daigné le prendre en considération une fois tous les gêneurs habituels renvoyés ou punis, l'informa que son père ne se trouvait pas là car il était souffrant. Shion eut le pressentiment que les étoiles ne lui avaient pas menti. Le domaine de son père se trouvait à l'écart du village, en remontant une vallée venant du Sud. Ces lieux, il les avait parcourus tant de fois que les revoir lui provoqua une boule au ventre. Après avoir passé un reliquaire, il atteint la maison sans prétention dans laquelle il était né. Il y avait plus de bâtiments, désormais. Ses frères avaient dû se marier, peut-être qu'une sœur était restée avec son mari. Les redoutables mastiffs qui montaient la garde aboyèrent furieusement et il s'arrêta immédiatement car il ne voulait pas mettre inutilement en danger son cheval. Des enfants vinrent voir ce qui se passait et ordonnèrent aux chiens de se taire. Il fut examiné sous toutes les coutures, mais la qualité de son épée et de sa selle les convainquit d'aller chercher un adulte. Ce fut Mère qui se présenta, usée par les ans, mais l'air toujours aussi sévère. Il mit pied à terre et elle scruta attentivement son visage avant de reporter son attention sur son épée.

\- Tu as toujours eu le don de revenir à temps pour le repas, toi.  
\- Le Bouddha te préserve du malheur, tu n'as pas du tout changé, Mère.  
\- Bah ! Tu pars pendant plus de quarante ans et à peine revenu tu ouvres la bouche et tu dis des conneries, tu tiens bien de ton père !

Ému, le représentant d'Athéna sur Terre pris sa mère dans ses bras, les yeux humides de larmes. Sa mère était visiblement aussi émue que lui car elle ne le lâchait plus. Elle finit pourtant par desserrer son étreinte et lui coller une gifle monumentale.

\- Bon, voilà pour ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles. On peut savoir ce qui te ramène ici ?  
\- Tu frappes toujours aussi fort, Mère. J'ai fait des rêves étranges, et les étoiles m'ont dit que je me devais de revenir ici. Alors je suis revenu.  
\- Les étoiles ? C'est vrai que tu nous saoulais à vouloir les regarder quand t'étais petit. Comme si on se les gelait pas suffisamment ici. Ton père est malade.  
\- Oui, son secrétaire me l'a dit.  
\- Tu penses bien qu'il ronge son frein, ce salopard ! Des années qu'il attend de pouvoir lui piquer sa place ! Enfin, c'est pas encore fait, il ne sait pas que ton frère Gyurme a réussi à devenir vice-secrétaire au Kashag.  
\- Ah bon ? Il était pas doué pour lire, pourtant.  
\- Il s'est bien rattrapé, mais à coups de pied au cul. Allez viens.  
\- Qui c'est, grand-mère ?  
\- C'est votre oncle, un de mes fils qui est parti il y a longtemps.  
\- Comment tu t'appelles ?  
\- Je m'appelle Penden Nyima, mais mon surnom c'est Zhiwön. Le petit-fils en paix. C'est mon grand-père qui m'a appelé comme ça parce que je ne pleurais pas souvent.

Shion entra dans sa maison natale et savoura un authentique thé à la tibétaine avec joie avant d'aller se présenter devant son père qui était alité. Ce dernier s'était semble-t-il effondré après avoir traité ses affaires habituelles et avait depuis du mal à parler et à se mouvoir. Shion eut du mal à reconnaitre le gaillard jovial de son enfance, et ce dernier semblait avoir du mal à croire que l'homme qui lui faisait face était son petit garçon rêveur. Utilisant les connaissances médicales qu'il étudiait depuis des décennies, Shion l'ausculta comme le préconisaient les médecins modernes. Après tout, il avait fait venir nombre de traités de médecine parmi les plus récents et les avait patiemment mémorisés afin de soigner tout ceux qui dépendaient de lui. Hélas, il dut admettre que ni sa science ni ses capacités de Pope ne lui permettrait de sauver son père, qui n'en avait plus pour très longtemps. Il décida donc de rester jusqu'au moment fatidique afin d'aider les siens à se remettre de cette épreuve. Au fil des jours, son entrainement de chevalier et sa robuste constitution l'aida beaucoup pour les travaux des champs, et il s'amusa beaucoup à rivaliser d'ardeur avec les jeunes. Les hommes de son âge ne furent d'ailleurs pas mécontents de voir un des leurs ridiculiser les blancs-becs, jusque et y compris à la lutte. Shion, malgré la tristesse qu'il ressentait à l'idée de perdre son père, se sentait libre et heureux pour la première fois depuis très, très longtemps. Déchargé des responsabilités du Sanctuaire, il savourait une vie simple et paisible, bien que rude. Dix jours après son retour, ce furent ses trois frères et ses deux sœurs qui revinrent. Tous furent étonnés de le voir là et voulurent savoir ce qui lui était arrivé toutes ces années. Ne pouvant parler du Sanctuaire, il répondit juste qu'il s'était enfui il y a longtemps du monastère où ses parents l'avaient envoyé, et que ses pas l'avaient conduit dans des pays étrangers où la parole du Bouddha ne s'était pas propagée et qu'il s'y était établi. Il consenti à révéler qu'il avait toujours veillé à suivre les principes moraux que les lamas lui avaient inculqué. Un peu moins de deux semaines après son arrivée, l'état de santé du père de Shion se dégrada subitement. Son troisième frère qui, lui, était resté au monastère et était devenu lama-médecin, confirma qu'il n'en avait plus pour très longtemps. Abordant le sujet de la succession à venir, ses deux autres frères ainés furent rassurés quand il leur dit qu'il ne réclamait aucune part du domaine.

\- Cela nous arrange bien, merci. Mais, tu es sûr que tu ne veux rien ?  
\- Père m'a déjà légué mon épée et ma selle il y a bien longtemps, juste après que je me sois enfui du monastère.  
\- Quoi ? Le gredin ! Il ne m'en avait rien dit, à moi, ta mère !  
\- Justement, il était certain que tu lui crierais tellement dessus qu'il deviendrait sourd.  
\- Maintenant, ça me revient ! Il m'avait dit qu'il s'était fait détrousser en allant te voir ! Oh ! Il mériterait le bâton pour s'être joué de moi !  
\- Sans doute Mère, mais tu sais comment il est.  
\- Je sais. ... Tu ne comptes vraiment pas rester ?  
\- Ma place n'est pas ici. Dorje et Pema vivent ici avec leurs familles, Gyurme et Tseten viennent régulièrement te voir car ils ne sont pas loin. Même le vénérable Amchi s'évade de temps en temps de son monastère pour venir se goinfrer discrètement.  
\- Hééé ! Mère !  
\- Quoi ? C'est vrai que tu viens surtout ici pour manger !  
\- Mais au fait ! Et la tour de l'oncle ? Celle dont Père a hérité l'année dernière ? On en fait quoi ?  
\- Quelle tour ?  
\- Tu te souviens du frère ainé de ton père ? Celui qui était devenu lama chez les Nyingmapa ?  
\- Heu... oui ?  
\- Non il s'en souvient pas... Peu importe. Il s'était installé dans une vieille tour bien plus haut dans la vallée. Les érudits disent qu'elle date du temps des empereurs, et qu'elle servait à surveiller les allées et venues des tribus du Sud. Il est mort il y a peu, après avoir célébré un rituel au village, et comme il vivait seul on a hérité de ça. Tu ne voudrais pas au moins aller voir si on peut en faire quelque chose ?  
\- Heu... oui bon, j'irais voir alors.

Deux jours plus tard, le père de Shion quittait son corps et rejoignait, selon les croyances des Tibétains, le cycle des réincarnations, au cours desquelles les parties de ce qui constituaient son être allaient se répartir en de nouvelles vies, comme du sable qui coule entre les doigts d'une main pour atterrir à divers endroits. Shion n'était pas certain de ce qui se passait quand les Spectres et leur maître étaient scellés, et de toute façon il n'y avait pas lieu de remettre leurs croyances en question. Conformément à la coutume et à son souhait, après une semaine de prières, son père subit les funérailles célestes au cours desquelles le corps est offert aux vautours, et le reste subit la crémation. Après la période de deuil initiale, Shion se rendit au fond de la vallée pour retrouver ladite tour. Les indications de ses frères et neveux lui furent utiles lorsqu'il s'aventura en montagne. Pris dans une tempête de neige, il faillit se perdre mais finit par découvrir la tour. Elle semblait ancienne et endommagée. La neige bloquant la porte, il bondit pour passer par un des balcons et referma prestement le battant de bois qu'il avait forcé. Il trouva un bâtiment mal entretenu et franchement malodorant. Il n'y trouva pas grand chose de valeur en dehors de textes religieux que même lui peinait à comprendre. Que les dieux soient loués pour lui avoir épargné le monastère ! Après avoir déblayé le premier étage et exploré les autres niveaux globalement vides, Shion alluma un feu au centre de la pièce puis mangea avant de se coucher quand la nuit tomba. Le lendemain la tempête s'était terminée, et il utilisa ses capacités de chevalier pour déblayer entièrement la base de la tour et ses abords immédiats. Le calme de l'endroit lui plut immédiatement car il était propice à la méditation et à la réflexion. Après avoir jeté dehors quelques vieux seaux d'aisance que l'oncle n'avait visiblement pas eu la force (ou l'envie) d'évacuer, Shion inspecta la structure qu'il redressa. De là où il se trouvait il pouvait admirer les vallées vertes de l'Inde, et même sentir des odeurs inconnues venues des forêts au pied des montagnes. C'était si différent des vallées rocheuses et des plaines tibétaines souvent arides. Si différent de la chaleur grecque dans laquelle les marchands arméniens l'avaient vendu au Sanctuaire. Shion s'assit et laissa son cosmos s'exprimer à son maximum, sans se soucier de faire paniquer qui que ce soit au Sanctuaire. C'est alors qu'il entendit son vieil ami l'interpeller par la pensée.

\- Eh bien ! Que fais-tu si près de moi, vieux mouton ? Tu n'étais jamais revenu dans ton pays jusque là, pourtant.  
\- Oh, Dohko, mon ami. Les étoiles m'ont incité à revenir chez moi, et ce fut une bonne idée car j'ai pu y revoir mon père avant qu'il ne quitte ce monde.  
\- Oh. Je vois. Toutes mes condoléances.  
\- Merci, mon ami. J'en profite pour méditer dans une vieille tour isolée que possède ma famille. Nous sommes si haut, j'ai mesuré notre altitude avec un appareil français, et figure-toi que je suis à une hauteur de près de 32 stades ! Le Sanctuaire lui-même ne se trouve qu'à six ou sept stades, je suis plus près des étoiles que jamais ! ... Dohko ? Tu es toujours là ?  
\- Oui oui, j'essayais de faire la conversion... Oh bon, ça fait très haut et puis voilà. En tous cas tu as l'air d'apprécier la vue.  
\- Oui. L'endroit est propice à la méditation.  
\- C'est pourtant pas ça qui manque sur cette terre.  
\- Je crois que je vais le réclamer en tant que part d'héritage. Il est si isolé qu'il me sera facile d'en partir sans que personne ne le remarque. Mais au fait, comment vas-tu ? J'imagine que tu passes ton temps à courir après les paysannes.  
\- Sot. Oh je vais bien. Je suis comme toi, je me suis choisi un lieu à l'écart de tout et de tous. Je n'ai aperçu personne depuis des mois, si ce n'est un vieux tigre qui m'a pissé dessus. Enfin je remarque quand même de forts mouvements de troupes vers ton pays.  
\- Ah oui ?  
\- Apparemment le Fils du Ciel mène une guerre dans vos confins. Il dépense tellement d'argent que même les simples soldats se couvrent d'or et de soies sans faire grand chose. Quand il en aura assez de perdre de l'argent il s'arrêtera de lui-même.  
\- Mmm, sans doute tente-t-il de soumettre les Khampas. Il n'y arrivera pas. Leur seul idéal est de se battre et de piller, même la religion n'y a rien changé.  
\- Turbulents et incontrôlables, comme tous les Tibétains, toi y compris.  
\- Maintenant c'est toi le sot.  
\- Au fait, qui veille sur le Sanctuaire en ton absence ?  
\- ... Eh bien en fait... J'ai dit que je faisais une retraite méditative sur le Mont Étoilé.  
\- Tu es parti comme un voleur ? Toi, le représentant d'Athéna ?  
\- J'ai demandé aux deux chevaliers d'or les plus âgés de gérer les affaires courantes et de m'attendre, il n'y a aucun risque.  
\- Quel dirigeant attentionné tu fais.  
\- Oh, je te connais, je sais encore quand tu te moques de moi, vieux lézard rouillé !  
\- Ha ha ha, il faut bien que quelqu'un se charge de tondre la laine sur le dos d'un vieux bélier irascible.  
\- Double sot.  
\- Triple sot. Ha ha ha, prends-soin de toi, Shion. Je te laisse, ce foutu tigre s'approche mais cette fois je ne vais pas me laisser faire.

Le ciel était dégagé, un bleu infini s'étendait au-dessus de Shion, et malgré l'altitude il pouvait sentir le soleil le réchauffer. Cela lui donna envie de faire un peu d'exercice. Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas exercé un peu. De longs assouplissements et étirements lui furent nécessaires, puis il se mit à combattre un ennemi invisible, enchainant les coups à une vitesse de plus vertigineuse, jusqu'à déclencher des coups de tonnerre qui l'arrêtèrent net.

\- Ah zut ! Je vais provoquer une avalanche si je continue comme ça.

Explorant les alentours, il découvrit un réseau de grottes qui avaient dues être occupées il y a très longtemps. Un drôle d'endroit pour mener une vie, assurément. Curieux, il s'aventura assez profondément quand, alors qu'il regagnait la surface, il remarqua des pierres scintillantes dans certains recoins. Il les prit et les examina à la lumière, de plus en plus intrigué. La manière dont elles chauffèrent quand son cosmos augmenta était significative. C'était du gammanium, une rareté absolue que le Sanctuaire traquait depuis les temps anciens. Ses prédécesseurs pensaient qu'on en trouvait que là où les forces de la terre étaient à leur paroxysme : dans les volcans ou au sein des plus hautes montagnes. Les réserves du domaine d'Athéna étaient d'ailleurs si basses que certaines armures n'avaient pas été réparées et étaient considérées mortes depuis la dernière guerre sainte. Si ce lieu se révélait être un gisement, il serait débarrassé d'un très gros problème. Il lui fallait absolument réclamer ce lieu ! Aussi retourna-t-il à la tour pour ramasser ses affaires et redescendit-il précipitamment chez sa famille qui fut surprise de le voir arriver si tôt, et encore plus de l'entendre dire qu'il souhaitait s'installer en ermite dans une tour en ruine. Il parvint néanmoins à négocier un accord profitable : il garderait la tour et ses environs, et en échange la famille bénéficierait d'un lieu de stockage et de transit vers les vallées indiennes d'où ils pourraient ramener des biens avec la certitude d'avoir un abri et un entrepôt à mi-chemin. En se faisant passer pour un ngagpa, un lama laïc, il s'assurerait que personne ne vienne perturber ses "retraites". Il mettrait peut-être un neveu dans la confidence, pour qu'il puisse surveiller les lieux en son nom. Voilà qui lui semblait particulièrement prometteur. Quelques sceaux divins éparpillés lui assureraient une relative tranquillité pour ce qui était des menaces non-humaines et ce serait bien.

Au cours des mois qui suivirent, Shion multiplia les allers-retours entre le Sanctuaire, où sa présence était malgré tout nécessaire, et la tour où deux de ses neveux s'installèrent. L'un décida de s'essayer au commerce avec les tribus vivant du côté indien et profita des contacts de son père pour obtenir des autorisations et de quoi entretenir la tour. L'autre, un sympathique et juvénile bon à rien, découvrit tout seul le pot aux roses et manifestait un cosmos latent relativement prometteur. Ne sachant pas combien de temps il lui resterait à vivre et ne souhaitant pas mettre en danger ce récent ajout au domaine d'Athéna, Shion décida de le former personnellement afin qu'il devienne un chevalier ou au moins un réparateur d'armure digne de ce nom. Il ne le regretta pas. Dix ans plus tard, il eut la joie de le voir devenir chevalier d'or et réparateur en titre, alors que le commerce de produits exotiques générait d'abondants revenus pour sa famille qui avait appris à ne pas poser de question. Shion ne savait pas ce que le sort lui réservait, mais au moins il était sûr que la tour des Jamir continuerait à réparer des armures même s'il venait à mourir.


End file.
